User blog:King4D/Dealing with the recent Noob Infestation and Chat Drama
I've noticed two major sources of problems in the wiki, and that is chat drama and the Noob Infestation. I'll get the Noob Infestation problem across right away, then the chat drama. As most of us read from Des's Noob Infestation blog, we know what is going on with these noobs. Well, I'm absolutely sick and tired of these noobs complaining about everything, acting immature, getting edits mainly off of blog posts and message wall posts, and just making chat so large in general. Well no more! All the noobs have are quantity, the veterans have quality. There's another thing that falls under the noob category. There are a handful of them claiming that they're suicidal when they don't even have the courage to lift a a plastic butterknife to their necks. The veterans are also sick and tired of these noobs acting like they run this place. I wouldn't mind if these people joined at different periods of time, but they joined at the same time making a big impact on the wiki population. Also, there are even noobs who have been here since, like, December and barely/still haven't hit the 100-edit mark. The noobs must be exterminated. '''Sometimes, all the noobs talk about are Pokemon Black and White games and not getting off their lazy butts to go edit! Here is what most people agree with along with me: they are taking up chat space and not even chatting. If you're gonna enter chat, then actually talk >.> . They never seem to learn their lesson when they get kicked, they complain way too much, and are just simply lazy. The only number the noobs are racking up is the wiki population and chat count. Above all, some of them have much more edits on Fanon than here. This wraps up half of the blog. The Noob Infestation somewhat ties in with the chat drama. See, the noobs are attempting to date the veterans (not naming names nor am I trying to single anyone particular person out) and it is straight up weird. For Pete's sake, this is the internet! For all we know, everyone might be a 69 year-old pedo who uses the wiki to meet random noobs who might be little kids. And if you guys are gonna comment talking about me being hypocritical and being 'married' to Sumi, we aren't really going out with each other. There, it's across. A lot of problems sprout from chat. The Noob Infestation, arguing with Aguma, calling Number1Noob a genuine noob all the time, stuff going on in Fanon, to name a few. If it wasn't for chat practically inviting noobs to enter, we wouldn't have even ''noticed''''' the Noob Infestation. People would have much more edits. There wouldn't be any problems or chat drama. Also, chat is the main reason people are too lazy to make edits. All they do is sit around and talk or just stay silent. In conclusion, (I know many of you are going to object to this) I propose that chat should be taken off. Either temporary or permanently, it's up to the admins to decide. I just want drama and problems to end. Category:Blog posts